


The Golden Thing

by Buskuta



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskuta/pseuds/Buskuta
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	The Golden Thing

The little girl clutches the golden thing tightly, close to her chest as she cries. The Mourner lets go of his staff and holds his hands open in front of the girl.

The girl cries harder and hugs the golden thing closer to her heart. The sunshine shining out of the thing is hidden by the girl’s black clothing.

“I don’t want it to go,” the girl tells the Mourner. The Mourner takes the little girl’s tiny wrists in his bony, pale hands. The girl looks up at him with tearful eyes. The Mourner’s black cloak hides his face as he speaks.

“I must take it now,” the Mourner rasps.

Reluctantly, the little girl loosens her hold on the golden thing and holds it out for the Mourner. The Mourner gently takes it from her hands and holds it behind his cloak.

“I thought it was mine forever,” the girl says sadly. The Mourner places his other hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“All good things must come to an end,” the Mourner says. Tears fall from the girl’s eyes and she hangs her head, her hair falling to hide her face as she cries.

When she looks up, the Mourner is gone.

* * *

_Not long ago, the world gave me a thing._

_The thing was golden and shone like sunshine. I held it close to my heart and never let go._

_But then, the world took the thing away from me._

_I thought that it was mine to keep forever,_

_But I learned that all good things must come to an end._

**Author's Note:**

> On my own golden things.


End file.
